Fruit of the Loom Pit Crew (Speedy Boxers)
The Fruit of the Loom Pit Crew is a team of heroes from the worldwide American commercial Speedy Boxers that ran from 2013 to 2015. The team provides immediate and necessary assistance to racers during a race at a pit stop. All members of the pit crew wear black helmets, black knee guards, and red fireproof suits ornamented with white. Underneath their suits, each team member is wearing Fruit of the Loom boxer shorts - the source of their ability to help others very quickly. Also, the boxer shorts is the item being promoted in the global commercial campaign. Heroic actions The commercial begins with two racers arriving at a pit stop. The narrator highlights that both racers only have a half tank of gasoline. The Fruit of the Loom pit crew immediately springs into action to help the racers. Each member of the team is carrying a tool which include a tire, lug nut remover, and fuel pump. The camera focuses on the black and silver race car marked number 63 with a viewpoint on the car's left side. The Fruit of the Loom pit crew works together effectively by each member focusing on a single essential task such as refueling the car, removing the lug nuts on an individual tire, placing a new tire, etc. The camera's viewpoint changes to various shots of the racer car and the pit crew quickly working to fix up the failing race car. As the team is helping the car, the narrator emphasizes that the boxer shorts are helping the pit crew by making sure the crew doesn't have to "re-calibrate their own nuts and bolts in front of 20 million fans." Some of the scenes include an aerial shot, close up of fasteners dropping to the ground, and bolts securing new tire rims. Once the race car has been restored to state-of-the-art functioning condition the team signals the race car driver to resume the race. Gallery Fruit of the Loom pit crew and their boxer shorts springing to action to help a racer.png|The team springing into action to help racers Fruit of the Loom pit crew and their boxer shorts helping racer 63.png|The team working together to fix up racer 63 The_boxer_shorts_that_provide_the_Fruit_of_the_Loom_pit_crew_their_powers.png|The source of the Fruit of the Loom pit crew's powers Two members of Fruit of the Loom pit crew and their boxer shorts fixing a tire for racer 63.png|Two members of the team fixing one of the tires of the car Fruit of the Loom pit crew and their boxer shorts telling racer 63 to resume the race.png|The team successfully helped racer 63 to continue the race Similar Heroes *Team Hot Wheels *Kevin, Stuart & Bob *Laz, Fred, and Jasper (Life on a Stick) *Ricky (GQ's Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down) Category:Teams Category:Male Category:Commercial Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Role Models Category:Businessmen Category:Successful Category:Lawful Good Category:Chaste Category:Casanova Category:Outright Category:Rescuers Category:Selfless Category:Wise Category:Paragon Category:Honorable Category:Localized Protection Category:Strong-Willed Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Organizations Category:Mute Category:Sophisticated Category:The Hero